


Breakfast and Petty Larceny

by thelittlestmoonjelly



Category: Leverage
Genre: Aquariums, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestmoonjelly/pseuds/thelittlestmoonjelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just an average day for the leverage ot3 when they're still investigating their next job, including breakfast and a group outing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast and Petty Larceny

Hardison rolled over and reached out his arm to try to find the two other heat sources that normally occupied the bed with him. Neither were there which meant it was at after 8. Eliot always woke up at 6:30 on the dot, even without an alarm, and Parker got up at 8 when she heard (or smelled) Eliot making breakfast after his morning workout and shower. Hardison was the only one left in the bed, so it must be after 8. He rolled across the soft sheets to check the time on his phone on the nightstand. He blinked at the screen, whose brightness was up way too high, and read the time. _9:15_ , he thought to himself, _that’s later than I expected._ Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he stretched and unplugged his phone. On his way out of the bedroom he stuffed his feet into his slippers, which were next to the door.

Nothing in their apartment matched. They all had different tastes, and they all wanted to decorate, so they decorated together. Luckily, none of them despised any of the others interior design choices, so they were all happy. Unluckily, anyone who set foot in their apartment could tell it was decorated by three, very stubborn individuals because _literally nothing matched._ Not their living room furniture (Eliot’s brown leather recliner and pale yellow area rug, Hardison’s green upholstered couch, and Parker’s black glass coffee table and purple floor lamps), nor their bedding (Parker’s sheets and pillowcases with maps of the night sky, Eliot’s pale orange comforter and throw pillows, and Hardison’s polka dot blanket and fairy lights that were strung on the headboard), nor their bathroom décor (Hardison’s Star Wars themed shower curtain and green towel, Parker’s sunflower bathmat and purple towel, and Eliot’s only-a-little-bit-blood-stained favorite orange towel). Hardison loved that nothing matched. It reminded him that even though the two people who he loves most have a history of leaving out of necessity, they are choosing to stay with him and they want to be a part of this home just as much as he does.

Hardison heard giggles coming from the kitchen and headed in that direction. He was met with a gruff “Mornin, sleepyhead,” and a less gruff “Good morning!” and two kisses. Eliot was just finishing the dishes from his omelet and Parker’s cereal.

“Do you want an omelet or just some scrambled eggs?” Eliot asked Hardison.  
“Whatever you feel like cooking is fine with me. I’m still pretty tired,” he answered with a yawn.  
“Omelet it is,” Eliot said, heading toward the fridge to get out some more eggs.

Hardison sat down on one of the barstools at the kitchen counter next to Parker who continued chatting about whatever she and Eliot had been talking about before Hardison had entered. He smiled and listened, preferring to enjoy this moment rather than involve himself in it.

“I just don’t see why we can’t go to the museum together,” Parker whined.

“I would happily go to the museum with the two of you if would promise me that you weren’t gonna steal anything while we’re there,” Eliot said over his shoulder. “I don’t want to draw any unwanted attention to ourselves, especially not while we’re investigating for a case.”

“Alright, I promise I won’t steal anything!” she winked at Hardison and he smiled back.

“I’m not even looking at you and I know you’re winking. You wanna know how I know? ‘Cause you were doing to my face not 5 minutes ago. I’m not taking you to the museum just so you can steal something.” Eliot grumbled as he plated Hardison’s omelet. “Here.” he said as he placed on the counter with a fork.

“Fine, no stealing.”

“Good.”

Parker winked again.

“Alright, you know what, I’m not dealing with this right now. Hardison, try to think of something to get us all out of the apartment for a while that _doesn’t involve stealing._ "

“Sure thing, man.” Hardison chuckled. Then he winked at Parker.

“Dammit, Hardison!” Eliot said in his not-really-angry-voice. He was clearly trying not to laugh. “This isn’t a joke, man. I’m trying to plan an activity for all of us. For morale.”

“Nah, I get that, and I’m totally trying to help by coming up with a fun activity that _doesn’t_ involve stealing.” He winked at Parker who was shaking with barely contained laughter.

“I’m going to make the bed and by the time I come back I expect some ideas for activities,” Eliot growled as he made his way to the bedroom.

“No stealing, right?” Hardison shouted after him. Parker lost it and burst out laughing. Hardison could have sworn he heard a chuckle from down the hall, not that Eliot would ever admit to it.

When Eliot came back a few minutes later, he gave the two of them an expectant look.

“How about the aquarium? We’d be out of the house and Parker can’t steal anything because the fish all need water to survive,” Hardison suggested.

“Ooooo, the aquarium!” Parker said, her eyes lighting up.

“Alright, let’s go then,” Eliot said, grabbing his jacket as they headed out the door.

\--------------

A few hours later on their walk home, Parker handed them each a tee shirt with the aquarium’s logo on it.

“Wha-? Where did you get this?” Hardison asked.

“Parker, c’mon,” Eliot sighed.

“Oh relax, sourpuss. I bought them while you guys were busy looking at those dumb sea horses,” she said, handing him a receipt.

“Oh… Thanks, I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions,” Eliot said.

“Apology accepted,” she smiled.

“Wait a second, you didn’t bring your wallet. How did you pay for these?” Hardison asked.

“Do you remember that guy who was yelling at the ticket seller?” she asked, still smiling.

As the other two realized what had happened, they both started laughing.

“I know I said no stealing today, but I’ll let that one slide because he really deserved it,” Eliot said.

Parker put her arms around her boyfriends.

“I love you guys,” she said.

She was met with two “love you too”s, two kisses, and lots of cuddling back at the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like this! please feel free to comment!


End file.
